Phan Stay With Me
by BethThePhilion
Summary: Poor Dan has Leukemia. Can Phil help Dan get through it all? And what will happen in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong with Dan and he knew it.

He was acting clumsy. Sometime when he had a hold of something it would just drop out of his hands and he wouldn't have any control over how it happened. However Dan kept treating it as though he was perfectly fine but every time I brought it up, he would just keep telling me that it's nothing and that I shouldn't worry about. I felt really bad there just letting Dan not do anything about it. I mean he's my boyfriend and best friend. I can't just do nothing about it.

A week had passed and Dan was feeling slightly worse. But Dan just kept passing it off as though it was nothing. "Dan, I can see you're getting worse. Please can I just take you to a hospital to get it sorted." It was quite clear to both of us that Dan was getting worse. "But Phil, it's nothing. It's probably just a bit of flu. You know I always get it at this time of the year in the winter. Can we just leave it at that" I knew that was a lie. The only reason he said that was because he hates hospitals. I knew that it wasn't just a flu. I would get him to hospital treatment and then we could finally see what's wrong with him.

"Ok Dan" That's all I could say to him. I turned around to head to the kitchen fro something to eat. As I opened the cupboard, I could feel myself tearing up inside. Tears started running down my face. All this because I knew something was seriously wrong with Dan and wasn't doing anything about it. If nothing is done then who knows what will happen. Dan turned around and looked at me. I think he must have heard me crying slightly. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Phil are you ok. If it's really bothering you then I will go to a hospital about it. I can't bear seeing you all sad". Hearing Dan Say that put a smile on my face. "Thanks Dan" I felt a little better since he finally agreed to go and see someone. I explained to Dan that we would go in the morning since the sooner we see what's wrong with him, the sooner we can sort something out about it.

*The next day*

Dan and I waited anxiously at the hospital. They had been in there for a few hours. Dan had got some tests done to him in the morning. In a while we would find out if anything serious is wrong with him. I looked at the brown haired boy sitting beside me, the look on his face just made me feel bad as well. His hands were shaking with nerves. 10 minutes later and a nearby voice said "Mr Howell came you come in and see me please." This was it. We were finally going to see what was wrong with Dan.

We entered the doctor's room and if I was going to be honest, the look on his face didn't look good. I was dreading what was about to be said to us. The look on Dan's face as the doctor spoke with him didn't look good either. He look as worried as anything. Not long later the doctor looked as us and said " Mr Howell... I'm afraid it's not good news. We looked at the results of your test and i'm afraid that you have...Leukemia.


	2. Chapter 2

Both me and Dan looked on in shocked as we could hardly take in what the Doctor had just told us. It couldn't be right...It just couldn't be. How could a healthy young boy like Dan get leukemia. I could see Dan start to cry as he was sitting next to me. Me, being the person I am and loving him so much, put my arm around him and gave him a kiss. "Are you really sure about that Doctor" I said questioning him. "Yes Mr Lester. I'm afraid it it. I'm so sorry." This has to have been the worst thing that ever happened to me. It's A LOT worse than when Simon died and I was sad for ages because of that And it did take me a while to get over. Even when I get pictures of him from all the fans it still brings back memories of the good times we had together. I've heard that people with Leukemia don't live for very long after they have been diagnosed. What's going to happen to me when Dan's not around. How am I going to be able to cope. Nothing will be the same for me ever again.

I asked the doctor a question that was really stuck on my mind and it was something I wanted to know the answer to quite quickly. "Umm. Do you know how long he is going to have left to live." Even though I really wanted the answer to this question, I was also dreading the answer at the same time and not wanting to hear it. But I had to. I had to do this for Dan. He's going to need as much care from me as possible. The doctor looked at me with a sort of concerned look on his face and replied to me "Well the tests show that he's had the disease for about 2 weeks now. But judging by what they are also showing me, it looks like Dan might only have about 6 month left to live."

6 month left to live. It that all. It's such a short amount of time left with my boyfriend. I could feel myself starting to cry. But somehow, I don't know how, but I managed tohold back the tears. Dan looked up after having his head looking down and in his hands for the last 15 minutes and said. "What if it isn't Leukemia. What if it's something else. It can't be Leukemia, I'm a healthy young boy." So many thoughts and questions were going through Dan's mind right now. "Dan I think it's probably best if I take you home now. Maybe if we get you something to eat." Me and Dan stood up to leave the room and before we left through the door, I was handed several pieces of paper with some important information on it. "Thank you" I said I took the papers from the doctors hand as we left the hospital.

I was lucky I took my car with me to get us both here. After about 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived back in the apartment. I went into my room to put my bag in their since I wouldn't be needing it any other time during that day I walked in to the living room with the piece of paper, that the doctor had given me, in my hand and I sat on the sofa. I looked at the piece of paper and it basically had lots of information about Leukemia and what the symptoms are when people have it. I looked to the left of me and there was Dan sitting on the sofa as well. At this moment he just looked normal and no serious signs of the disease were showing in him.

"Phil?" I looked to my left side of me as Dan started talking to me.

"Yes" I replied as I could feel a sadness feeling coming on inside of me.

"Promise me that you're going to look after me." He said. Even though he spoke with a quiet voice to him I could still make out what he was saying.

"Dan" I said looking into his lovely brown eyes. "I am going to be here for you no matter what. I will do whatever I can to look after you and you know I will" Saying this kinda upset me as I knew that would only have about 6 month to live.

From this point I just burst into tears. Dan looked at me and hugged as much as he could. He could see how upset I was and knew that I wouldn't be able to cope when he won't be around. "Phil it's going to be OK. Try not to think about it now. I know it's hard but please be strong for me." I knew I had to be strong for him every step of the way and I made him a promise to him that I would. We both hugged each other for a 2nd time and Dan whispered into my ear "Thank you Phil. I love you so much."

"I love you too Dan. More than anyone else in my life." Not long after I said that I could feel Dan's lips press against mine as he gave me a kiss. I did the same back to him as it was something that I couldn't refuse to do. After the kiss had finished I could feel Dan as he had rested his head on my should and within minutes the boy had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead and picked him up in my arms and carried him to his room. Luckily for me Dan was really light so carrying him wasn't a bother to me. Dan's door was slightly open, so when I reached it, I pushed my back against it pushing the door open slightly further so I could walk into the room easier. Dan hadn't sorted his bed out from before we left the house this morning so it was a lot easier to put him in his bed. I lay Dan on his bed and put is quilt cover over him before kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight my love. Don't ever forget how much I love you." Phil left Dan's room closing the door quietly making sure that he didn't make any noise as he closed the door and went into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't tired at all so I decided to go on my laptop and check the internet. As usual I went on twitter. It was a Friday and Dan was supposed to have had a video uploaded today. I knew that, that wasn't possible for him to have done it. So the first thing I did when I went on Twitter was let all the fans know why Dan hasn't uploaded his usual weekly video.

iAmazingPhil -Phil Lester.

iI know Danisnotonfire has not uploaded his Friday video but he is very ill at the moment so I don't know when it is next coming. Really sorry about that.

Within seconds I was getting loads of replies from all the fans all over the world. And as I was reading them, I noticed that they were all saying practically the same thing and that was "What's wrong with him" and the most common one " :( get well soon Dan. Love you loads" Just seeing these tweets made me cry as I knew that all the fans were caring about him at this very moment. One thing that made me feel worse was that they didn't knew the true reason as to why Dan is ill. One day the will know the truth. However that will only be when Dan feels ready to tell everyone. I don't want to pressure him into telling the fans as soon as possible. Putting to much pressure on him won't be good for him.

I hadn't heard any noise coming from Dan's room since I put him in his bed. I got off my bed and walked over to Dan's just to check if he was still asleep. Opening his door quietly, I peaked my head through just to see if he was still asleep. He was. Lying there sleeping peacefully and quietly. I felt a small smile across my face. I closed his door quietly not wanting to disturb Dan from his sleep and I went back into my room to go back to my Laptop. My web browser was still on my twitter page and in the 5 minutes I was gone from the world of the internet, I had gotten 150 replies just from my recent tweet. I had been on my laptop for 4 hours and it was now 2:30 in the morning. By this time I had really started to get tired since I had a busy day at the hospital with Dan. I turned off my laptop and put it on my side bench just so it was out of the way while I slept.

*The next morning*

I woke up and looked at my clock beside me, 10:00 it said. I felt a lot better from last night. Maybe I just need a bit of sleep that's all. I heard noises coming from the kitchen/living room. The noises must have been coming from Dan. It couldn't have been anything/anyone else. I got myself changed and then walked into the living room where I was greeted by a happy and more refreshed looking Dan. It was almost as if he had forgotten about what he had been told when we went to the hospital together yesterday. I thought it would be best of me if I didn't mention anything about it. I didn't want him to start feeling all sad after he had woken up in a happy mood.

"Hey Dan. How are you feeling. Did you sleep well"

Dan came and hugged me from behind and replied "Hey beautiful. I'm fine thanks and yes I did sleep well."

Dan said that as though he was feeling better than ever. It made me happy to see him enjoying the happy side of life. This made me happy to. Dan was still hugging me so I turned around and faced him and hugged him in the proper way. Not long later the two of us found each other giving the other one a kiss. I think that we both needed this right at this very moment. I wasn't complaining and neither was Dan.

After the kiss had finished Dan said to me. "Sit on the sofa for me please. I have a surprise for you."

I was surprised. Dan had a surprise for me. What could it be. I heard Dan's voice coming from the kitchen "Hey make sure you're not peaking."

"I'm not don't worry" I said with a cheeky smile on my face."

Not long later I was presented with a tray full of breakfast if which Dan had prepared for me. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday Phil. If you hadn't told me to get an appointment at the hospital I wouldn't be aware of my Leukemia" I was surprised that Dan had even mentioned about yesterday. I thought he would have been all sad if I were to mention it to him. But to be honest it didn't seem to bother him. I finished my breakfast and I put the dirty dishes in the kitchen to be washed. I explained to Dan that I told the fans as to why he hadn't uploaded a video last light. He smiled and thanked me for it.

"When do you think that we should tell the fans about my illness." Dan said looking at me hoping for an easy reply back.

"We will tell them whenever you feel ready to tell them" It wasn't hard for me to reply to this as this is what was on my mind last night when I was sitting in bed telling the fans on twitter.

"Ok. We'll have to tell them soon though I can't bare to keep it from them for ages."

"That's fine with me" I didn't really wanted this topic in conversation to keep going as it was something I didn't really want to be talking about at this very moment. Dan still seemed to be in a happy mood though. I think that he didn't want anything to put his mood down. He was making the most of the short period of time that he had left to live. And that was something that I could clearly see.

As long as he was happy, then I suppose that i'm happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since Dan was diagnosed with Leukemia and I could see that every day was becoming a slight bit of trouble for him. I can't believe that he's had it for this long already. He's supposed to only have just over half of the amount of time he got told he would life for after the diagnosis. That means he could be gone after the next 4 month. I really don't want that to happen but I know at some point, it will happen. I'm still trying my best not to think about it. I don't want to think about it right now. But sometimes I just can't help it and it just appears into my head out of nowhere.

Even though Dan is still able to do most things on his own he does still struggles to do some things as well. I can see that he is getting weaker and weaker every day and it just makes me feel terrible on the inside of me just knowing that. I try to help Dan when I can but he keeps telling me that he doesn't need help and that he can manage on his own. When he says this it just have to stand back and watch as I can clearly see him struggle to do what he had been trying to do. I feel awful for just standing there and doing nothing. I'm his boyfriend for gods sake I can't just stand there like someone stupid. If Dan says no, I should just ignore what he says and help him anyway. I won't take no for an answer. But I feel if I keep ignoring what he says he will start to hate me and I don't want our relationship to be ruined.. I'm here to help him try and get through the last few months of his life. If I don't help at all then the next and last few moths of his life are going to be so hard for him. I suppose I should just leave it for now. I don't want Dan to get to stressed. It'll just cause more problems for him.

*The next day*

I woke up from my sleep to here noises coming from the kitchen, it must have been Dan. To be honest, it seemed as though there was more noise than usual. A lot of the noise sounded as though the pots and pans were being dropped on the floor. I think that he's dropping them as a result of pain in his bones or joints. I remember that the doctor gave me a sheet of paper with all the symptoms on when Dan first got diagnosed. I looked at it and did say that bone and joint pain were one of the symptoms. I went into the kitchen and I saw that he was struggling. He looked like his head was on the bench on the kitchen. It must have been another one of the symptoms. Headaches. I walked over to him to go and help him.

"Dan are you ok, let me help you." I put my arm around his shoulder and tried to help him.

Dan was quick to react to me and pulled my arm off his shoulder. "Phil stop it! I don't need help. How many times do I have to tell you."

I was shocked to hear him say this to me. "I can see your struggling. Just please let me help."

Dan just shouted back at me "Phil get off me, I said no. Just leave me, I don't need you anymore."

I stepped back in complete shock at what just been said to me. Tears started streaming from my eyes. Did Dan just say that he didn't need me. I ran off to my room closing every door behind me. I put my face to my pillow and just started crying even more. I try to help Dan and this is what I get. What if what Dan was was true, what if he didn't need me any more. Does he still love me. My world had just hit rock bottom. I took my head from my pillow and saw that my backpack was close to my bed. I grabbed my bag and packed a few things into it. A few pair of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, my wallet, toothbrush and toothpaste and of course Lion. I felt as though I should just leave. Maybe I should just give Dan a break. I don't want to leave Dan on his own. I love that boy to bits. And I would feel awful just leaving him. Especially in his state of health right now. I'll take my phone with me just in case he wants to contact me. Dan probably hates me right now. I walked out of my room and stated walking to the main door of the apartment. The other doors were still closed from when I shut them behind me earlier So Dan must still be in the kitchen/living room. I don't know where i'll go but i'm sure i'll find somewhere to go. I'll return when I feel as though I should. I'm still crying like mad right now. I approached the front door and grabbed the handle. I opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind me. I walked out, tears still flowing from my face, not knowing where I was going or when I'd return to the boy I love.

*Dan's POV*

What have I done. What did I say. It just slipped out my mouth. I honestly had no intention of saying what I said. I stared feeling tears coming from my eyes. I walked to Phil's room to see if he was there so that I could try and make it up to him but when I walked into there I noticed that he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere else in the apartment. Then I realised that I heard the door to the apartment. It then hit me that Phil must have left after what I said to him. He must have thought that I hated him for the way I spoke to him earlier when he went to help me when after I told him I didn't need any help. Even I could see that he was only trying to help. I am getting weaker and weaker because of this Leukemia. I can see why he's trying to help. But I kept refusing it. I noticed that some of Phil's possessions had gone. Including his backpack, wallet and lion. He really must have just left. I wish he hadn't. I even noticed that Phil started crying after I told him I didn't need him. Thing is, is that I DO need him in my life. He's my boyfriend. Of course I need him in my life He's the one who's helping me get though his and making the last few months of my life the best ones ever. I'm so stupid. I just lay on his bed and stated crying even more.


	5. Chapter 5

*A week later*

*Dan's POV*

It had been a week since Phil walked out of the apartment after I shouted at him by accident, that I didn't need him in my life any more. That had to be the most biggest and stupidest mistake i've ever made in my whole life. I've tried to contact him on his phone but he hasn't been answering. I know he took his phone with him since it's not in his bedroom. I hope he's ok. All I want to know is, if he's safe. I've barely been able to cope this week. It's bad enough having to cope when I'm having to put up with my leukemia. I've literally had to cry myself to sleep every night since he walked out. I hope that he returns soon. I can't bare it any longer.

*Phil's POV*

I've been gone from home for a week now. Luckily when I left I saw PJ and I explained the situation to him and he let me stay with him until I felt as though I was ready to go home. Dan must be having a really hard time without me. I hope he's been ok though. I would have went home earlier on in then week but I wasn't sure whether or not Dan hates me. I've been gone from him for so long. I'm probably the one who has made things worse by leaving in the first place. Maybe I should go back home now. PJ had been out to the shop to get some milk since he had ran out, what with me staying over. I was waiting for him to come back so that I could tell him that I was going back home to Dan. Not long later I heard the door open. It was PJ. He walked into the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge and then he walked into into the living room. I stood up, walked over to him and said "PJ. I was thinking maybe I should go back home to Dan now. I think he really needs me right now." A tear ran down my face as a said that. PJ looked at me, put his arm around my shoulder and said "I think you should Phil. It's the right thing to do and Dan will be struggling a lot without you being there." I smiled at him saying this. He's one of my best friends and he's one of those people who is so understanding of his friend's situations.

I went into the spare room which I had been using while I had been staying at PJ and started packing my things back into my backpack. Clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, my wallet and Lion went on top of the pile. I closed my backpack, put my shoes and coat on and I walked out of the room. I went into the living room to thank PJ for letting me stay with him for the past week. "Thank you PJ for letting me stay. I'm very greatfull for you." Pj looked back at me and smiled. "Phil you're more than welcome. I was only doing what any other good friend would do if they were in the same situation as what you were."

With that I walked out of the door of PJ's apartment and started head back to my own. There were many thoughts going through my head right now. Does Dan still love me? Will he talk to me when I get back? Does he really need me in his life? With all these thoughts going through my head I hadn't noticed that I was on the street of where our apartment was. I was approaching the apartment fast. Before I knew it I was at the front door of the apartment. I waited a few seconds before opening the door and walking in. It was late at night so I wasn't sure whether or not Dan would still be awake. Normally he would. He's normally wake till 4am or something like that. He's more than likely still awake right now.

Before I was about to close the door I could hear what sounded like crying noises coming from the living room. It must have been Dan. After all who else could it have been. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. Dan was sitting there crying to himself. Turns out the crying was coming from him. I closed the kitchen door behind me and that made Dan instantly look back. Dan just looked at me. I just looked at him. Then Dan came running up to me and hugged me tight. I didn't hesitate to hug him tightly back.

"Phil i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that I didn't need you in my life. It just came out of nowhere. Thing is, I do need you in my life." Dan could barely get the words out of his mouth since he was crying so much.

"I'm so sorry too Dan. I should never have left, after you shouted at me. Not only are you my boyfriend but you're my best friend too." I couldn't help but shed tears as well. Me and Dan were still hugging each other tightly and it was almost as if we didn't want to let go. We hadn't seen each other for a week and that's because both of us had made a silly yet stupid mistake that we should never have done in the first place. We broke from the hugging and I went into me room to take my things out of my bag. I put my clothes in the laundry basket so that the could get washed the next day. I put my toothbrush and the toothpaste back in my bathroom. I went back in my room and took Lion out of the back and I put him back on my bed. As I was doing that, Dan walked into my room and came and sat on my bed next to me. He put his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his. The two of us then lay down on my bed with our arms around each other.

"I love you Phil Lester"

"I love you too Dan Howell"

And with that the two of us fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

*Phil's POV*

I woke up the next morning with Dan still having his arms around me from when we both fell asleep last night. Dan looked so cute when he was asleep. I carefully moved Dan's arms so that I wouldn't disturb him, got changed and headed into the living room. I was planning something for the two of us to do today. I wanted to do a 'Day In The Life' video just like our other one. I was going video it and then edit it all and make it into one big video so than Dan's memories would live on in me and all the fans out there after he passes away. That reminds me, me and Dan still haven't told the fans yet. He hasn't mentioned anything about it so i'm not even sure if he wants it to be brought up to them. He has to. They will all have to know at some point. I was planning on telling them not long after we got told he had it. That was 2 and a half month ago. Maybe at the end of our special day today, if and wants to, we'll make a small video together telling the fans about Dan's illness. If we do do that then the video can then be edited tomorrow morning.

Dan awoke from his sleep and came into the living room where unexpectedly gave me a hug from behind. "Morning Phil, what you doing?" Dan asked after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dan, I was just thinking maybe could go out for the day and maybe film a video like that 'Day In The Life' video we did before." I was hoping Dan would agreed to this. I really wanted to have some memories of us two spending the last few months of his life together.

"That sounds a great idea Phil. I think it's only fair that you have some memories of us together during pur final few months."

I was thinking of inviting Chris and PJ to come along too. However Chris was away with his family so that only left with one friend. I asked Dan if we should invite PJ to come along and he happily agreed to it. I let Dan know that I was quickly popping over to PJ's to tell him the news.

"I won't be long beautiful, i'm just going over to PJ's to ask him" Dan smiled at me as quickly went over to our friends apartment. Luckily he was in and he was awake. This makes it all the easier to ask him.

PJ let me in after I knocked on his door and I asked him if he wanted to come out with us. "Of course I'll come out with you guys. I can't miss out on being with two of my best friends for the day" I explained to him that we would be recording a video since I wanted to have it as memories of us to keep after Dan dies. PJ said that he didn't really want to be in a video since he wanted this to be a special one with both me and Dan it it together. I though that this was a great idea. I told PJ to just come to mine and Dan's apartment when he was ready. He said ok and I went back to the apartment to get sorted. I returned home and Dan had already got most of the stuff sorted. "I see you got the stuff sorted. You did that pretty quick. Oh and PJ said he will come with us. He's going to record the video footage of us."

Dan disappeared from the living room for a minute and went into his bedroom. When he came back, he returned with the camera. "I want to take some photos as well. Because I want you to have a photo album of our final moments together. I know I'm still supposed to have about 3 month left to live but I don't want tp leave it too late to get some final pictures of us together." Dan saying that had brought a tear to my eye. It was a happy but at the same time a sad one too. I smiled back at Dan and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Dan, we will be having more days like this before "it" happens. I'm sure of it." Dan looked really happy after I said that to him which also made me happy.

5 minutes later PJ came over from his apartment. "You guys ready yet" PJ said looking at us both.

"Yeah" Dan said. "We both are. Thank you for coming with us and choosing to film it all." Dan seems happy to be going out for a day with his best friends. He wanted to have some last good times during the last few months of his life. I got our little red camera, the one we used to film the other Day In The Life video and handed it to PJ. I needed to get some money out of the bank so that we could buy some stuff during the day. Holding Dan's hand as we were on our way, PJ had the camera on us and was filming is. Even though we were only walking to the bank first to get some money we were having some really funny but random conversations which we all know couldn't be missed. Lucky that, that was filmed then. "How about we all go to Starbucks first. I didn't get a drink before I left my apartment this morning since I was in kind of a rush to get my things sorted and head over to yours." PJ said as he looked at us both.

"I think that's a great idea." Dan replied back in a happy voice. "I could really do with having my Caramel Macchiato. I can love off those drinks"

I was glad that Dan was enjoying himself. I wanted him to have the best last few months of his life without feeling depressed about his Leukemia. I was just trying to keep his mind off it all the more.

We arrived at Starbucks and PJ suggested that Me and Dan should have a picture taking standing outside of the shop of the two of us together. The two of us looked at him and agreed with him. He had already stopped the recording on the camera for the time being and set it to picture mode. Me and Dan stood outside of Starbucks and PJ took a few photos. One of them was just of the two of us standing with our arms around each other. Another one was of us hugging and another was of us giving each other a kiss. We didn't care if we were making somewhat of a scene around people. We were just happy to be spending time together. PJ didn't feel awkward taking photos since he was in a relationship with Chris."This picture are going to look great when I get them sorted out. I will put them in a photo album so that I can treasure them forever. You will live on forever in my heart Dan" The brunette haired boy looked at me and smiled before giving me another kiss. A tear rolled down his face. But judging by his looks it was a happy tear.

We went into Starbucks ordered what we wanted and sat down with our drinks. By this point PJ was back to filming us. Once again Dan was sat on the chair as if he owned the place. I wanted to take a picture of Dan like that but I didn't want to interrupt PJ's filming. Luckily I had brought an extra camera with me so I took it out of my bag and took a picture of Dan sitting on the chair in his casual way. "I see you're sitting in that position that you always sit in Dan"

"Well of course Phil. After all I do own this bitch." Dan said as he was giggling to us all. Aww I remember when he said that in the last video we did.

All of us finished our drinks and set off on another part of our adventure for our special day out. But before we set off on out next little adventure, we all went and got some lunch first. After we had out lunch, we spent a couple of hours in the afternoon trying out some games in a place which was doing all the retro gaming. Pokemon was one of them and both me and Dan stared hyperventilating. PJ started laughing. "You guys are crazy. Do you know that." Then me and Dan started laughing along with PJ.

"Of course we know that Peej. We wouldn't be were we are now if it wasn't for all our randomness."

"Crazy since birth" Dan added to the end of my sentence. We couldn't disagree with Dan there. More picture were took in the place which had all the games and obviously more videoing.

Before we even knew it, it was evening already and we decided that it was probably best to call it ends on our day out. PJ gave us back our camera. "Thanks for the great day out guys. We should do it again sometime soon" In our minds we all thought that was a good idea. As we started making our way back to the apartment, something slipped my mind and I though I should ask Dan about it when we got back in the apartment. 5 minutes later we arrived back home and I looked at Dan and said "Umm Dan, I was think when are we going to tell the fans about your Leukemia. You've had it for 2 and a half months now so I think it's only best if we tell them now about it." He looked at me before replying back. "I think you're right Phil. We'll go in my room and make a quick video on it, then we'll edit it and upload it tomorrow." Dan saying this made me happy as we were finally gunna let the fans know why Dan is ill.

Dan went into the kitchen to go and get himself something to eat and he sat himself on the sofa once he found himself what he wanted. I on the other hand went into my room to take off my shoes. While I was in there I shouted of Dan telling him something. "Dan do you think that maybe in the morning we could edit that video that we recorded today on our day out" There was no reply. I was a little worried. Why wasn't Dan replying. I walked into the living room to find that Dan had fallen fast asleep on the sofa. He must have worn himself out from the day out. I picked Dan up in my arms carefully, went into his room and placed him carefully on his bed. I walked out of his room after putting Dan to bed and closed his door quietly as I didn't want to disturb him.


	7. Chapter 7

*The next day*

*Phil's POV*

I was feeling reluctant to upload that video me and Dan made last night before Dan fell asleep. You know, the one where we were telling the fans about Dan's illness. I don't know why. I just was. I had it on the camera but I had still yet to put it on to my laptop and edit it since we made multiple mess ups during the recording of it. I think I might just leave it for now. If Dan doesn't mention anything about it then I might just leave it for now. Hopefully I'll be ok. It was only 9:00 in the morning and Dan was still asleep. Bless him. He's probably going to wake up soon though. He's been waking up at this time on a morning quite a lot recently.

I had no idea how my day was going to go to. I sort of wanted a more relaxed day with Dan. Just me and him maybe spend the day watch out favourite movie whilst snuggled up together on the sofa. I think we'd both like that very much. Dan should be getting up soon. I might go and play a bit of Spyro 2 until he gets up. The last time I played that was when Dan was filming his College Dropout video and that was back in November 2011. Wow such a long time ago. It's a great game how could I have not played it for so long. I began playing Spyro and my childhood felt like it was brought all back to me in the space of only a few minutes of playing.

The time had 9:30 and I was sure that I could hear Dan in his bedroom. I continued playing Spyro for the time being. Then about 5 minutes later I felt two arms being flung around me out of nowhere. That feeling of Dan being there in a really happy mode puts me in one too. "Hey there Phil. Morning. How are you today?"

"Hiya Dan" I said hugging the boy back and giving him a kiss. "I'm feeling great thanks I've just been playing a bit of Spyro while you were asleep" I was going to put the gaming aside for a while just while I was talking to Dan. "You seem a lot happier than what you have been lately." This was true what I noticed about Dan. I mean he looked like he had nothing wrong with him at all. It was as though he was the person he was before he had leukemia. You know happy, hyperactive, crazy...the list could go on.

I was wondering why Dan was being like this but I know it's couldn't have been anything serious. I wasn't going to let it bother me. I was happy with the way he was right now. As long as I was with him, everything was going to be fine. It was still early and I still hadn't had any breakfast yet. I got up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. I got out a bowl and picked up the Shreddies and Frosted Wheats so that I could make my cereal experiment, Frosted Shreddies. Dan walked up beside me to make his own. He looked at my bowl of cereal giggled whist saying "Just remember Frosted Shreddies, isn't your own creation since they were already created before you made them." I looked back at Dan as smiled. "Haha Yes Dan I know." I couldn't help but laugh when Dan said this. Frosted Shreddies was my invention. I came up with the idea. I couldn't help but giggle to myself when I was saying this.

Me and Dan both went to sit on the sofa with our cereal. He was happy, I was happy. Right now I don't think I could have asked for a better life. I wouldn't change it for the world. I just love Dan that much. I had my laptop out and I was looking at my Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter and Youtube with Dan as we were eating our breakfast. Our fans were crazy with the stuff they posted on tumblr of us. But none of the less we love the all loads. We would be where we are today if it weren't for all of them out there.

While we were checking the internet, we got some mail posted to us. "Was that some post being posted through the letter box" Dan asked looking at me.

"I think it was" I got up to check if it was. It's probably be just the usual we get. You know, the ones that nobody are ever interested in and therefore don't even bother opening and reading them I approached the front door and there on the floor was some letters. I picked them up and there was one for me and one for Dan. I walked back into the living room where Dan was still looking at the stuff on the internet. He must of heard me walk back in as he said to me. "Anything for me then."

"Yeah there's one. Judging by the markings on the front it looks like it's from the doctors" I was curious about this and wondered why he'd be getting a letter from the doctors. Maybe just to get a check-up how how he's been with the Leukemia. Whatever it is I hope it's going to be ok. It's only from the doctors. I mean if it was a more serious matter it would have been from the hospital instead.

"It's from the Doctor I went to see when I got diagnosed with leukemia. He's saying he wants to see me for something" Dan was still just staring at the letter as he was speaking to me.

"I doubt it it'd going to be anything serious. If it was they would have wanted you to go to the hospital anyway" I placed my arm around Dan's shoulder to comfort him. He smiled back at me putting his head against my chest.

"Thanks Phil. I'll admit i'm a little nervous but I know there's nothing to worry about. It's more than likely just a check up to see him." I kiss Dan hoping that it make him feel s lot more better than before. He kisses me back and I knew instantly that he was feeling better from it. We break away from the kiss after a while. I ask Dan if he knew what time he had to go and see the doctor. He wasn't sure so he took a look at the letter and it said that the doctor he was going to see wasn't busy seeing anyone else today so Dan could show up at any time today. "Should we just go now that way I can get seen to really quick and I won't have to wait ages for it."

"Of course we can Dan. We'll do whatever we want. The Doctor's is only just round the corner from here so we don't have far to go"

"Thanks Phil.

We both get our shoes and jackets on and head out of the apartment. Holding hands and not caring if people judged us as we were, we started walking to the Doctors so see why he wanted to see Dan. We knew everything was going to be OK.

We didn't want to think anything else other than that.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the doctors and went up to the desk where you tell them about you seeing the doctor. There was a young lady who was behind the desk and she looked at us and said. "Hello boys. How can I help you two on this fine day." She had a smile on her face in which her kindness was showing through. Dan was the one who replied back to her as he said. "I'm here to see the Doctor. My names Daniel Howell." The lady turned around to look though the names on the computer. After about 30 seconds of scanning she eventually found Dan's name on the list. "Ah yes, Daniel Howell. The doctor will see you in about 5 minutes in room 3. If you just wait in the waiting area and wait for your name to come up on the screen". We thanked the lady and then sat down in the waiting area. The wasn't many other people waiting so it seemed quite quiet in the waiting room. Dan was looking more nervous than anything. I felt him grab and hold my hand hard.

"Phil i'm nervous." Dan said looking me in the eyes.

"Don't worry Dan. It won't be anything serious. Like I said if it was something more serious they would have asked you to go to the hospital." I was trying to make Dan feel better so that he wouldn't be worrying as much when he went in to see the doctor. "Just remember i'm going to be here for you all the way so you don't need to worry. Dan looked at me and smiled as I was giving him the supportive advice. A few minutes later Dan's name came up on the screen telling us to go to the doctors room now. Nervous as we both were we went in to the doctors room and sat down when he asked us to take a seat.

The doctor didn't really have the serious sort of look on his face that Dan was expecting. If I was to be completely honest he looked quite calm. The complete opposite of what Dan looked right now. "Daniel" The doctor said

"I'd prefer it if you'd call be Dan" Dan interrupted.

"My apologies Dan."The Doctor replied before continuing on with what he was going to tell us. "Well when you first came to see me about 4 month ago it was because we told you about you having Leukemia, right?" Me and looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I remember you telling that to me and Phil. Dan said, with the nervous look still on his face.

"Well on that day some complete and utter idiot change yours and someone else's result."

Me and Dan just looked at each other and then back to the doctor in shock. Dan was the first to respond to the doctor and said, "What that can't be. How is that even possible" Not me or Dan knew if what the doctor was telling us was the truth. As crazy as it sounded, it had to be true though. Why would the Doctor lie to us. I questioned the doctor wanting to know more about the situation. "So umm, doctor how did the results get changed in the first place."

"We have a new student trainee here and for now he's in charge of getting patient's results brought to us" The doctor started saying. "We have a feeling that it was him who swapped the names for Dan's and the other patient's results." I saw a small smile being brought to Dan's face. If all this what the doctor was saying is true then that means that Dan doesn't have Leukemia.

"When did you find this out then." If the doctor is telling us this now then it mustn't have been that long ago. "I only found out a few days ago. I apologise for it being so long though but It wasn't my fault." Right now to both me and Dan it didn't matter. We were just relieved from the fact that Dan didn't have Leuekmia. We could both go on living our lives the way we used to without any problems getting in our way. "Does the other patient know about this." Dan said questioning the Doctor.

"Yes he does. I broke the news to him the other day. They didn't seem happy about it but they handled it better than I thought they would."

"That's bad news about them having the Leukemia but good news that they found out about it. I wish them all the best." I looked at Dan whist he said that. He's so kind hearted towards everyone. Even if he doesn't know the person. Just like how he is with his fans.

Me and Dan decided to leave the Doctors now. There wasn't much else that could be said since we practically had all the information that we needed. We shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for what he told us. We walked out of his room, to the reception, and then out of the main entrance of the building. Once we were out of the building we started walking back to the apartment holding hand in hand. Once again not caring in people judged us if they walked passed us.. Dan looked like he was crying but he had a big smile on his face. He wasn't the only one as a I was doing exactly the same. "Aww why you crying Dan are you ok." I already knew the answer but I still asked the question anyway. "Yeah Phil I'm fine. I'm just really happy that's all. I take it you're crying for the same reason"

"Yeah you're right. I'm just happy that you didn't have Leukemia from the start." I wasn't embarrassed by the fact that I was crying in the middle of the street. In no time at all we arrived back at the apartment. I was the one who had the keys so I was left to open the door.

I opened the door and we both walked in and went into our rooms to put our shoes and coats there. Then we both went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Dan opened his laptop up to go and check the world of the internet once again. As usual he was checking everything like Youtube, Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook. While he was checking everything I put my arms around him giving him one of the biggest hugs i've given him yet. "Aww Phil what's this massive hug for?"Dan said hugging me back.

"I just feel like I'm the happiest person right now. I think the crying and a big hugs I'm giving you are showing my happiness right now." It was true though. Since we'd been told by the doctor that Dan didn't have Leukemia I felt as though a weight had been removed from myself. I had a thought going through my head and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I decided to go to my room to think it through properly. I removed my arms from around Dan's waist and told him I was going to my room for something. "Dan I just need to go to my bedroom for something I won't be long. I'll be back soon before you know it." Dan smiled at me knowing that I was being honest with him and that he could believe anything that I said. I went off to my room so that I could think that thought over in my head

I sat on my bed twiddling my fingers. I really needed to ask Dan something but I didn't know how to get it out to him. I loved him so much and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Nothing was exactly stopping me from doing so. Dan didn't have Leukemia so it's not as if that's going to stop me. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small box of which containing a ring inside. Yeah that's right I was wanting to ask Dan to marry me. That's why I came in my bedroom because I wanted to get the thought over and done with. I looked at the ring hoping that I could somehow find the courage to go down on one knee to him. If I just stay in here and keep looking at the ring then that's going to get me nowhere. I had to ask hi at some point. I didn't want to loose him since he is the most important person in my life. Ok I've finally decided. I'm going to ask him to marry me.

*Dan's POV*

As I was sitting on the sofa searching through the internet I was wondering why Phil had to go his room. He said he wouldn't be long. I didn't mind that he was taking a while. Maybe he had something that he really need to get sorted out first. I didn't have Leukemia so that made me happy. Even though I wasn't told till late on, I was still relieved from the fact that I didn't have Leukemia. This meant that I could spend the rest of my life with Phil I loved him so much and I didn't ever want to be apart from him nor did I want to lose him. He means everything to me. These last 4 months, me and Phil have been closer than anything. There wasn't really anything interesting going on, on the internet for the time being so I just put my laptop aside for now.

5 minutes later Phil came walking back into the living room. He looked as though he was nervous about something. He came and sat son the sofa a smiled. I needed to get a drink so I went into the kitchen to get one. While I was getting a glass from the I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and there was Phil on one knee. He was holding a small box in his hand in which that box had a ring inside. Was Phil proposing to me. I put my hand to my mouth and then he asked the question to me. "Dan you have been my best friend for 4 years and my boyfriend for the past year. I really don;'t know what I'd do without you" Just hearing that first part started me off crying. Phil continued "So Daniel James Howell i'm asking you, will you marry me". I was quick to give Phil the biggest hug i'd given him and relied back whilst happy tears were rolling down my face, "Yes Phil, yes I will"

I let go from the hug with Phil and he put the ring on my finger. We looked each other in the eyes before pressing our lips against each other and giving each other a kiss. After breaking away from the kiss, the two of us went to sit on the sofa. I put my head on Phil's shoulder and I felt his head rest on top of my head. This is when we both realised that the two of us would be together forever.

"I love you Phil Lester"

"I love you too Dan Howell"


End file.
